A new way
by emilylikescheese09
Summary: This is my version of how Eddie and Loren met. Loren lives in Tarzana and Eddie and his family moved in next door. Eddie is not a famous international popstar. They are both regular people.
1. Chapter 1

Loren's POV

17 year old Loren Tate was walking home from school one day thinking to herself…

The smiths just moved away i wonder who moved into their house. I wonder if theres a kid my age moving in the- Lorens train of thought stopped when she got a call from her best friend (and neighbor) Mel.

Loren: Hey Mel, whats up?

Mel: Lo, you know how the smiths moved away to Arizona?

Loren: Yeah, Why?

Mel: The new people are moving in just now, and theres a boy about our age…

Loren: And…

Mel: HE IS THE HOTTEST PERSON I'VE EVER SEEN!

Loren's thoughts: Geez Mel is always a drama queen, i'm sure the boy has average good looks, just like Cam, my crush, i think he is going to ask me out soon.

Loren: Oh Mel come on your such a drama queen

Mel: I am not! Anyways hurry up and get home, i want to prove to you that this guy is H-O-T HOT!

Loren: Ok be there in a few. Bye Mel.

Mel: Bye Lo.

A few minutes later, Loren arrived home and thought she was going to chill a little before going over to Mel to hear about our "DREAMY" new neighbor of ours. Loren went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of lemonade, she was just about to sit down when her doorbell rang. Loren thinks to herself, seriously was Mel watching come home or something, she opens the door and see's that it's not Mel. It was a really attractive boy she had never seen before.

Boy: hi I-I i'm Eddie your new neighbor my mom wanted me to come and give you these, he motioned for Loren to take the container of peanut butter cookies. Geez this girl is so pretty I'm almost forgot how to speak Eddie thought to himself.

Loren: Thank you so much, I'm Loren, she stuck her hand out to Eddie to shake, they shook hands, and neither one of them wanted to let go so no one did. Why don't i want to let go loren thought to herself, then finally after about 2 minutes Loren slowly took her hand back.

Eddie: your very pretty Eddie blurted out. How stupid could i be, why would i say that, this girl that i just met is having me stutter and lose my cool.

Loren: Thank you. Loren replied. Loren was blushing, Why am i suddenly nervous about talking to this guy. Whats wrong with me?

Eddie: Hey i gotta go but hopefully i see you around, i think we're going to see each other at school right?

Loren: Ya, i definelty hope to see you around. Loren replied with a warm smile which Eddie returned. Loren closed the door. I need to see Mel asap!

Eddies POV

This girl has me going crazy from talking to her once, is that even possible? I wonder if she's single? What am i crazy she's gorgeous she probably has a line of guys waiting to date her, and i'm most likely at the end of her list tot think about.

Lorens POV

Loren got shoes on and practically ran over to Mel's. Loren ran over knocked on the door and Mel answered it. "Lo where have you been its been much longer than a few".

Loren: I know, I know I was about to come over from dropping my school stuff at my house then the new neighbor Eddie come over to give us cookies and greet us.

Mel: Lo omg, now you know i'm right, you can't sit there and tell me he isn't the hottest person you've ever seen. When Loren didn't respond all Mel did was smirk. Loren told Mel about the 10 or so minutes she shared with Eddie, and the weird feeling she felt when she didn't want to let go of Eddies hand.

Mel: Lo you totally like him.

Loren: No i like Cam you know that.

Mel: think what you wan't to think, but your totally into him. Loren was about to respond but then she looked at the clock it was already 6:00 Loren needed to go home and do her homework so she can spend time with her mom when she got home from her trip Don.

Loren: Whatever you say Mel, anyways i gotta bounce so i can finish my homework before my mom gets home.

Mel: Ok Lo have fun dreaming about your crushhhh

Loren: Remind me why i i'm friends with you again Loren said as she stared walking to the door.

Mel: Because you love me. Bye Lo.

Loren: Bye me see you tomorrow. Loren went home and started her homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora: Honey im home!

Loren scribbled her last couple of answers down and ran out of her room to greet her mother.

Loren: Mom you back! How was your trip

Nora: It was great i got to see the eifel tower and tons of cool stuff, and the food was AMAZING!

Loren:Mom thats so great.

Nora: How did you do on your own, is the house okay?

Loren: im fine mom, the house is great. Now tell me more about your trip. So for hours Nora went on and on about her trip for 2 hours until Nora got a call from Don.

Nora: Loren honey Don has an emergency, i have to go and help him.

Loren: okay mom go and help. Loren said disappointedly, my mom has been spending less and less time with her ever since she got a boyfriend _Don_. Loren practically spat his name out because that is Adriana masters father. Loren kept going on with her thoughts until she got a phone call from Cam. It was almost 9:00 what does he need?

Loren: Hey Cam

Cam: Hey Lo, i was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the movies on tomorrow, with me, as a date.

Loren was a little disappointed that Cam has asked her out and she doesn't know why, was Mel right… Do i like Eddie?

Cam: Lo?

Loren: Um ya sure i'll go.

Cam: Okay… see u at school tomorrow

Loren: Yep, see you tomorrow.

Loren was so confused, she just decided to go to bed.

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP! Time to wake up loren thought. I'm actually not to happy to be going to the movies with Cam, I think i definitely have feelings for Eddie… And not Cam. CRAP.

Eddies POV

I woke up this morning feeling excited, i think its because I'm going to see Loren. I don't know why, i think i have feelings for her. So Eddie dressed the hottest he could to try to impress Loren, today im going to find out if she has a boyfriend… One way or another, she will be my girl.

Lorens POV

Loren was getting dressed and she had this feeling in side of her, is it guilt… No. I think im excited to see Eddie, not Cam though whenever she thinks about Cam its never in a more than friends feeling anymore, its just a great buds feeling

Nora: Loren you almost ready, you gotta eat so you can get going to school

Loren: Yeah i'm coming. Loren look at the clock it was 7:55 shit school starts at 8:05 Loren took 1 bite of her food and ran out of the house, When it was 8:00 she was only a third of the way there, Darn im gunna be late.

Person: Hey Loren you need a ride?

Loren: Oh hey Eddie thank you so much! Loren got into the car when she realized, he looks super hot! Geez this guy has me not being able to take his eyes off him.

Eddie: so when we get there do you mind bringing me to the principals office i need my schedule

Loren: Sure no problem. You look great today by the way. Loren blurted. Omg i'm so sorry i only blurt things out when i'm around attractive people. Loren blurted again.

Eddie: oh so you think i'm attractive? Eddie said in a flirty tone

Loren: I guess your alright. Loren replied in the same tone.

Eddie: Well thats to bad because i think your super attractive. The car stopped because of a red light. Loren and Eddie locked eyes. They both leaned in slowly their lips crashed, the kiss was filled with so much passion, you could tell they both had feelings for each other, they started a mini make out session until some one beeped at them. They both started cracking up. For the next 2 minutes Loren and Eddie didn't speak. What just happened Loren thought to herself. They go to school a couple minutes late.

Loren: So i'll take you to the office now?

Eddie: Ya that will be great. And listen Loren i'm really sorry if you have a boyfriend, which you probably do I'm sorry i just real li- Loren cut him off by kissing him.

Loren: I like you too. Loren brought him to the office.

Principal. Eddie i'm sorry we forgot to make a schedule for, how about you just go wherever miss Tate go's. For the rest of the year you'll have her schedule.

Eddie: Loren is that okay with you?

Loren: of corse it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Loren's POV

Eddie and Loren went on with their schedule for the rest of the day until it became luck.

Eddie: I need to go to the bathroom, see ya at lunch

Loren: Ok see ya there. Loren started walking towards the cafeteria when the wicked witch of the west came by to be mean to Loren. Time for my daily dose Loren thought to herself.

Adriana: Who's the new guy

Loren: Why do you care?

Adriana: Because he's hot and he is going to be my boyfriend. What a bitch Loren thought to herself. For some reason this made Loren very jealous

Loren: If you think he could ever like a spoiled stuck up brat… Then your wrong! Adriana stormed off and Loren felt very proud of herself, even when Adriana said all that crap about Cam not liking her didn't make her this mad. I need to tell Cam i doth have feelings for him before this gets out of hand. Loren walked into the lunchroom and realized she forgot lunch money. So she sat by Adam and Mel.

Loren: Hey guys

Adam and Mel: Hey

Loren: I forgot lunch money, does anyone have any extra?

Mel: Sorry Lo i only could afford a yogurt and a water if i had money i would give it to you.

Adam: I brought my lunch from home today.

Loren: It's okay guys, thank anyway. Loren looked over at the popular table Cam was sitting right by Adriana and she was all over him, but it actually didn't bother Loren one bit. Eddie made his way in the lunch room and Loren's eyes found him immediately.

Eddie: Hey Loren, and friends.

Adam: Hey i'm Adam

Mel: Hey I'm Mel i actually live in the house to the right of Loren, you just moved in right?

Eddie: Yeah, i'm Eddie. Loren looks like she has no food i have an extra 20 bucks i might as well give it to her Eddie thought to himself.

Eddie: Hey Loren looks you have no food want my extra 20 bucks i brought?

Loren: Eddie, thank you so much, i promise i'll pay you back.

Eddie: No worries, p.s if you try to pay me back i won't accept it. Then he winked at Loren. Loren went to go get her food.

Mel and Adam: We have to go work on a project together.

Loren: okay. One Mel was far enough away so she couldn't hear her loren grabbed Eddies hand and said Eddie will you wait with me

Eddie: Of course then he went in to peck her on the cheek but moved her head to left so he pecked her on the lips.

Eddie: Some likes to kiss me, he teased

Loren: Don't act like you don't like to kiss me Duran.

Eddie: i never said i didn't

Loren: i bet you i can last much longer without kissing you

Eddie: your on Tate

Loren and Eddies eyes locked, Loren got real close licked her lips to tease him then got up and walked away to throw away her trash she glanced back and Eddie was sitting there with a shocked face. Loren came back and laughed.

Eddie: That was mean.

Loren: But i almost won. Eddie laughed. Then the warning bell rang.

Loren: 5 minutes till class

Eddie: Ugh! i don't wanna go Eddie complained.

Loren: Well too bad, c'mon.

Eddie: Fine but only because i'll be with you.

Loren: Your such a sap.

Eddie: I know. Loren and Eddie went to class, all day Loren could only think about is how she is going to tell Cam she doesn't like him in that way anymore. Loren's feelings for Eddie are stronger than she ever felt for Cam. When she thinks about it now Cam is an asshole. All he does is make out with Adriana and he asks her out. School was finally over

Loren: Hey Eddie can i have a ride home.

Eddie: Sure. No problem. Loren is very quiet, Hey Lo you okay?

Loren: Ya i'm fine just a lot on my mind.

Eddie: You wan't to talk about

Loren: Can we talk about it later

Eddie: Sure no problem anything for my gi- …my uh… what are we exactly?

Loren: I mean i'm not sure, it's not like you asked me to be your girlfriend Loren teased. They arrived in Loren's driveway it was pouring rain, they locked eyes.

Eddie: Loren Tate, will you be my girlfriend

Loren: Of course Eddie Duran. Loren said in a flirty tone, Eddie caved he couldn't help himself, he kissed her, their innocent gentle kiss turned into a 10 minute make out session.

Loren: You lose. She teased.

Eddie: i couldn't help myself i love the way you say my name.

Loren: Hey Eddie want gang out or go to the cafe or something.

Eddie: Sure, Eddie kissed her again and then they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Loren and Eddie arrived at the cafe, Loren doesn't understand why Eddie doesn't go for a girl like Adriana, she's the type for girl who is dumb and will sleep with you automatically, is Eddie that type of guy? Is Eddie like Cameron? Is Eddie like my fath-

Eddie: Lo will you tell me whats on your mind?

Loren: It's just why? Why do you choose me when every other girl in our school would fall to their knees begging you to date you.

Eddie: Loren look at me, Eddie put his hand his hand on her chin so he was looking straight into her eyes. Then Eddie continued, listen to me Loren because I'm only going to say this once because it wins me that you think you aren't good enough for me, you are beautiful you light up my world, you are smart funny, and you aren't fake like every other girl in our school, you are real and I love that about you. And my absolute favorite thing about about you is i get even more crazy about you every day. Okay?

Loren: Thats the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And she leaned in to kiss him, at that moment in time it just felt like they were the only 2 people in the universe. This was the best Loren ever had. Loren broke away then said c'mon i want to show you something.

Eddie: Okay where are we going?

Loren: It's a surprise, give me your keys, without any hesitation Eddie handed Loren his keys. They got into the car and the first thing Loren did was kiss Eddie again, Eddie didn't mind but he wondered why

Eddie: Its not like i'm complaining or anything, but what was that for?

Loren: For everything you said back there

Eddie:i meant every word of it Lo

Loren: I know you did. She smiled, now lets get going.

Eddie: Are you plotting to kill me or something? Eddie teased

Loren: I don't know i guess your just going to have to wait and find out. She teased back, when they got there they were at the bottom of the hill.

Eddie: Where the hell are we going? Eddie laughed

Loren: Just come with me Duran

Eddie: Okay Tate. Eddie and Loren held hand al the way up there. When Eddie saw the view he was speechless it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, except for Loren of course.

Eddie: Wow this view is almost as beautiful as you. Eddie teased.

Loren: does anything compare to me in your mind? Loren teased.

Eddie: French fries. Eddie teased back.

Loren: i don't think anything compares to french fries. It was almost 7:00 Eddie and Loren have been spending so much time together she lost track of time.

Loren: I need to check in with my mom real quick loren got her phone got up and went to go call her mom Eddie did the same. Loren checked her phone she 6 missed calls from Cam, SHOOT Loren thought to herself i forgot to tell Cam i didn't ant to go. Loren didn't really care that she stood him up, it should give him a taste of his own medicine. Then looked at her text messages there were 5 from Cam

_Lo are you ready i'm on my way_

_Lo are you coming_

_Seriously its been 15 minutes_

_Loren where the hell are you_

_Fine you would have been a waste of my time anyways_

Asshole, Loren thought to herself. One was also form her mom.

_Hey honey i just just wanted to tell you i'll be at Dons tonight, i'll see you in the morning._

Loren replied with, _Okay mom i love you have fun. _Loren walked back over to where Eddie was sitting.

Eddie: Hey you, he pecked her on the lips. Loren moved so she sat in between Eddies legs and layer her head on his chest.

Loren: Hey, she smiled

Eddie: How's your mom?

Loren: She's good she is just going to sleep at her boyfriends house

Eddie: I really don't mean to sound rude but um what about your father.

Loren: No it's fine it's just a long story.

Eddie: you don't have to tell me if you don't want to he said warmly

Loren: No its fine, i trust you. When I was 4 years old, my father started neglecting me, i was so confused because when i was little i was his process he would get home from work and always play with me, anyways i would hear him telling my mom to abandon me and to run away but my mom said that i was her everything then i hear my father say it's either me or that little brat your choice, and she chose me, and with that my father left and he didn't even come back for his stuff. He left with no words to me, and from that i haven't been able to trust anyone since, every boy that ever liked me, i never opened up to them because i always think they are going to leave me when they find some better, your the first boy i have ever even told this stuff too.

Eddie: I don't want you for a minute or even a second to think that i'm going to leave or that you can't trust me. Okay you can tell me anything, and i think your dad is a complete idiot for walking out on such and amazing person. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me Loren. Loren and Eddie locked eyes. And they both leaned into kiss, Loren felt so comforted in that point in time. Like Eddie would always protect her. Loren and Eddie sat there for 3 hours just talking and enjoying until it got to 11:30. Eddie took Loren back home and he walked her up to her door.

Eddie: Loren i had the time of my life tonight, thank you.

Loren: So did I thank you, for cheering me up.

Eddie: anytime babe, good night

Loren: night, Loren turned to walk inside, but Eddie grabbed her hand and pull her into a very sweet kiss.

Eddie: Did you think you could get away without a goodnight kiss

Loren: How could i forget. Loren kissed him again this one lingered but then they both pulled away

Eddie: Bye Lo

Loren: Bye Babe. Loren walked inside and locked the door. Then she grabbed her phone and decided she would answer Cams texts. All she responded with was _Asshole, next time you need to see a movie call Adriana, cause i have a boyfriend. _With that Loren went to bed.

The next morning Loren checked her phone, and she had 2 messages one from Eddie and one from Cam she decided she would check Cams first because it's probably disappointing. It said _U know u still like me c'mon Lo don't move onto a guy you just met. _

Loren responded with _Eddie means more to me then you ever did you bastard._

Then she looked at Eddies text which said

_Eddie: good Morning beautiful_

_Loren: good morning handsome_

_Eddie: can you hang out today?_

_Loren: I dont know i think i have plans with my other boyfriend_

_Eddie: Okay i guess i'll just have to settle with girlfriend number 2_

_Loren: Ya i can hangout_

_Eddie: Cool I'm coming over now_

_Loren: Okay._


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie: I'm here!

Loren: you know there is a doorbell.

Eddie: Doorbells are lame!

Loren: Your lame

Eddie: That hurts

Loren: Oh i'm sorry. she walked over to him and kissed him passionately

Loren: Better?

Eddie: Uh, not yet i will be in couple minutes. Loren went in to kiss him again, but then she thought it's amusing to tease him. So she was about to kiss him but she just pecked him on the lips and then ran away laughing.

Eddie: Get back here Tate

Loren: Your just going to have to catch me Duran. Loren and Eddie ran around the whole house until he finally caught her

Loren: Your slower than i thought she said teasing him. Then before he could reply she kissed him. They start making out for a little bit until They both pulled away.

Eddie: Im better for now.

Lorne: For now, what makes you think i'm going to kiss you again.

Eddie: I never said you would, but i can still kiss you. Eddie kissed her right after he said that and she melted into it and kissed him back.

Loren: I guess so. Wanna watch a movie?

Eddie: Sure

Loren: I hate scary movies

Eddie: Same, i don't understand why people would pay to get scared.

Loren: Ya it's stupid

Eddie: I mainly like funny

Loren: Same, I also love rom coms

Eddie: Lets watch one then, your choice. He pecked her on the cheek then went to go sit down, Loren followed and sat next to him.

Loren: Before we start i just want to be honest with you, before you moved there was this guy who i kinda liked, like i thought he was cute and all but i didn't like him the way i like you. Anyways he asked me out before i met you and i was supposed to be on a date with him last night but i forgot to tell him i didn't like him in that way because i liked you and i would rather hangout with you. But he sent tons of text messages, He was being such an asshole. He told me i would have been a waste of time. And i just wanted to tell you that in case he try's to tell you things that would try to break us up, because i don't want that to happen. You make me truly happy, and I haven't been truly happy in a long time.

Eddie: Loren, I love you.

Loren looked him straight in the eyes

Loren: I love you too.

Eddie: And some asshole who didn't realize how amazing you are is not going to break us up, no one will ever break us up. Before Loren could respond he kissed her with so much much passion and love, and Loren returned the kiss with the same feeling.

Loren: you want to go get food instead of a movie.

Eddie: Sure anything you want.

Loren: I'm just going to get changed real quick.

Eddie: Same be right back. Loren ran into her room and grabbed her phone and decided to call Mel.

Mel: Lo where have you been?

Loren: With Eddie…

Mel: WHAT? explain now!

Loren: Okay, so a couple days ago i was walking to school and i was running late so he was driving and he asked i fi needed a ride and i said yes, and i blurted out that he was attractive or something then long story short we kissed. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and today he told me he loved me

Mel: LOREN WHAT?! OMG THATS SO CUTE! HOLY CRAP THATS THE CUTEST THING, OKAY I GOTTA GO BYE LO.

Then Loren frantically looked for clothes she just a t-shirt and jean shorts, and brushed through her hair. Right when she walked out of her room Eddie walked into the house. Eddie's jaw dropped when he saw her, she didn't know why.

Loren: Do i have something on my face?

Eddie: No, no, it's just i've never seen someone so beautiful before.

Loren blushed: Aw thanks Eddie your too sweet.

Eddie: So where do you wanna go?

Loren stepped close: I don't care wherever you wanna go

Eddie kissed her quickly then he said how about This new pizza place my mom told me about.

Loren: Hey Ed, i don't mean to sound rude but, what about your dad, you don't really talk about him much. When Eddie looked sad Loren felt immediately guilty, she hated seeing him like this. Then she said Eddie i'm so sorry i didn't mean to ask that i'm so sorry, you don't have to tell me.

Eddie: Hey Lo, it's okay, you told me everything, it's my turn now. When i was about ten years old it was my birthday and my dad had to work, he actually was a songwriter, so my mom and I went to Chicago because i love the bulls and it was my dream so my mom And I went to Chicago (Eddie started to tear up so Loren put a hand on his shoulder and held his hand) and we got this strange call, it was the police and they said my dad has been shot, and they didn't think he was going to live, and so we flew back and- and we went to go see him, and i got his last words were to me saying the best day of his life was when i was born. And then he died, my dad was my best friend and, he was gone.

Loren: Eddie i'm so sorry i didn't know.

Eddie: Loren it's not your fault.

Loren: Eddie, your the sweetest person i know. This should not have happened to you. I love you. And i promise i'll never leave you, no one will separate us.

Eddie started to break down: Please Loren never leave me, i don't know how i could go on. Loren hated to see him like this.

Loren: I promise, okay. I promise you no one will ever be able to separate she said wiping away his tears with her thumb and then she kissed with so much love then she ever had before he returned the kiss. After a few minutes of relaxing, Eddie cracked a smile.

Eddie: we still haven't gotten any food

Loren: yeah i know i'm starving

Eddie: Same lets go now Eddie extended his hand and Loren gladly took it

Loren: You sure?

Eddie: Yeah i'm good now, you made me feel better and then pecked her on the lips. Loren and Eddie got into the car and Loren and Eddie's favorite song came on. Marry Me by Jason Derulo, when the chorus came on they both belted it.

Loren and Eddie: Will you marry meee? I swear that i will mean it i'll say will you marry meeee?

Loren: Eddie your amazing!

Eddie: Lo your really good to, you never told me you could sing!

Loren: Neither did you. Do you write?

Eddie: Ya sorta, do you?

Loren: Ya but i'm terrible…

Eddie: i doubt that your not bad at anything. How about this when we get back, i show you one of my songs. And you'll show me one of yours?

Loren: Deal. Eddie and Loren finally arrived at the pizza place and for hours they just talked and had an amazing time. Every Eddie looked into Loren's eyes he fell deeper and deeper in love.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie: Wanna go?

Loren: sure. Loren took her last bite and noticed Eddie was staring at her, so she just laughed.

Eddie: What? he siad finally breaking his gaze on Loren.

Loren: You were just staring at me.

Eddie: Oh sorry, it's just every time i look at you i fall in love all over again.

Loren: I love you too. She got up extended her hand and Eddie accepted and pulled her into a kiss. Eddie and Loren walk hand and hand to the car and then Eddie said.

Eddie: Don't act like you don't remember our deal.

Loren: I do remember Eddie… Its's just i get really nervous singing in front of people.

Eddie: Hey Lo, you can show me anything. You never have have to be scared to be yourself around me. Okay?

Loren: Okay. She smiled then pecked him of the cheek because he was driving. Then Loren went into a panic attack about what song she was going to sing. What song she would sing, that wouldn't completely embarrass he Loren was lost in thought. Eddie noticed that she was in thought and he thought the face she made was cute, especially when she bites her lip it drives him crazy.

Eddie: What's on your mind?

Loren: How did you know i was lost in thought?

Eddie: Because i know you too well. Now tell me whats on your mind.

Loren: I'm just trying to think of what song i should sing.

Eddie: Oh, i'm sure every song you've written is really good.

Loren: Eddie your too sweet. And Eddie i would really appreciate it if your honest when i sing, its better that way.

Eddie: I promise. Eddie and Loren arrived back at their houses.

Eddie: Im just going to go drop in with my mom over in 2 minutes

Loren: I'll be counting. She winked at him. Loren walked up to her door and noticed it was unlocked and the hidden key was gone. Mom probably forgot her key. So Loren walked in and she went into her room and saw some one.

Person: Hello Loren. He said in a perverted tone.

**Meanwhile at the Duran's**

Eddie: Hey mom, I just came to check in

Katy: Hello son, where have you been.

Eddie: With Loren

Katy: So when do i get to meet this fabulous Loren my son is in love with.

Eddie: Tonight maybe… I'll check with Loren, im gunna go see her when i'm done talking with you.

**Back at Loren's**

Loren: Cam get the hell out! What are you doing here?

Cam: I'm here to punish you for standing me up. You shouldn't have done that and now your gonna pay sweetheart. He said walking towards her Loren was scared but didn't show it.

Loren: Get the fuck out of my house you pervert! Cam grabbed her as hard as he could by her arm and Loren Screamed at the top of her lungs. CAM NO GET OFF OF ME! NO HELP! HELP! EDDIE!

**Back at the Durans**

Eddie: Mom i hear Loren screaming help! Call the cops i'm going over!

Katy: Okay Eddie i will. Katy called the police because she heard the screaming too. Eddie sprinted into Lorens house And screamed Loren!

Loren: EDD- her voice was cut off. Eddie ran into Loren's room and saw Cam trying to rape Loren. Eddie grabbed Cam and said

Eddie: YOU SON OF A BITCH. And punched him right in the jaw making fall to the floor. Then he turned to Loren, she was crying.

Eddie: Ssshh Baby the police on their way you don't have to worry, i will never et anyone hurt you. Loren threw herself into Eddie's arms.

Loren still sobbing: Eddie what would have happened if you weren't home. What if he rap-

Eddie: Loren it's okay i was here he's not going to touch you again. Thats when the police walked in and said

Police: Is everything okay in here.

Eddie: No everything is not okay, i was in my home until this young woman, my girlfriend, screamed my name and i walk in to find this man trying to rape her. The police man looked at Loren

Police: Ma'am is this true? Loren just nodded because she was still too shocked about what just happened. The police man handcuffed Cam when Cam screamed. You'll pay for this Duran, and Loren i can't wait to pay another visit when i'm out of jail.

Policeman: Hey you shut up! I can assure you ma'am this man will be in jail until he dies, he will not hurt you.

Loren: Thank you sir. The policeman left and Loren leaned completely on Eddie. Eddie Grabbed her and put her on his lap, he kissed her softly.

Loren: Eddie, I owe my life to you, i think you just saved mine.

Eddie: Loren, you don't owe me anything. I love you, i will never let you get hurt.

Loren: I think i at least owe you me singing to you.

Eddie: I would love that, Eddie smiled at her warmly. Loren got up and grabbed her guitar. And she started singing

_They tell me it's nice this time of year_

_A down on earth_

_But my heads been in the clouds, I'm acting weird_

_I'm lost for words_

_Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something out of reach_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room, a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars_

_Never been bound by gravity_

_But I am now_

_You have made a human out of me_

_And pulled me down_

_Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something I can't reach_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars_

_Oh, might as well be mars_

_Might as well be another galaxy_

_Calling long distance from a star_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars_

_Might as well be mars_

_Might as well be mars_

Loren: Well?

Eddie: you told me to be honest right…

Loren: yeah she said disappointedly

Eddie: Lo that was the most amazing song i've ever heard.


	7. Chapter 7

**IM SO SORRY I FEEL LIKE THIS STORY IS CRAP SO I'M GIVING UP ON IT. BUT DONT WORRY I HAVE FRESH IDEAS AND I PROMISE YOU I WILL MAKE AN EVEN BETTER STORY. IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! BUT I WIL BE MAKING A NEW STORY SOON! STAY TUNED! DID I MENTION I WAS SORRY?**


End file.
